


A Spectral Love

by QueenSquared



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Stormpilot, jacket, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finds a music player in the pocket of Poe's Jacket. His curiosity spikes when he also finds a playlist named for a certain , special person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spectral Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got so much more love on my last fic than anticipated. thank you thank you THANK YOU. You guys are the best. I hope you like this one! <3

They were sitting on the dock, just admiring the view, when Finn suddenly shuddered violently.

"Kriff, it's freezing out" he muttered and wrapped his arms around his person. Poe snickered, but took no pleasure in seeing his friend uncomfortable. He quickly shrugged off his jacket and placed it around Finn's shoulders. 

With the newfound weight, Finn flinched, but when he realized what it was, he relaxed and leaned back on his palms.

"But what if  _you_ get cold?" He asked.

Poe loved his self sacrificing nature, but he shrugged. 

"I don't really need it. Besides, I want you to enjoy the sunset."

Finn smirked and looked back at the horizon. He loved it when Poe thought the best for him.   But the setting sun made him feel uneasy. 

"I don't like it when the Sun goes down" he said, picking at his cuticles. "It reminds me of the darkness. What if one day it decides not to come back?"

Poe smiled and threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Would that be so horrible?" He countered. " You'd still have me, and Rey, and the others. The dark could hide us, but I know we'd still find our way."

Poe always knew the right thing to say. He wondered then why it was taking him so long to admit his feelings for him. 

Finn nodded and looked at the sunset with a new admiration. Poe started to whistle a melody.

" Shine on, you sinking Sun" he sang. "Cause the waning time, it gets me low."

 

*****

 

After Poe went home, Finn  _still_ had the jacket. He couldn't help it. He realized he was still wearing it right after they parted, but he couldn't bring himself to give it back just yet.

It smelled like him. Of oil and determination. And it was warm like the sun on his face when they went flying. When Poe was gone, Finn usually had nothing to comfort himself except the confidence that he would return. But he found sanctuary with the jacket. He would keep it until they saw each other again.

That night, Finn plopped down on the bed and rolled over on his side,  _still_ wearing the jacket. However, before he could get comfortable, he felt something jutting into his side from the pocket. Finn pulled a Music Player from the pouch.

For a while, he just looked at it. It wasn't like Poe to particularly hold things under lock and key, but Finn knew how seriously he normally took his music. He considered leaving it well alone, but curiosity consumed him, so he switched the lights off and lied down on his pillow. Turning the device on, he closed his eyes and pressed play on the first track. 

The type of music was as he expected. Poe had organized a bunch of playlists for different moods, like when he was going on a flying mission or relaxing around the base. The songs seemed to fit his style well and Finn admired his taste. His curiosity finally peaked when he came across a certain folder titled "My Only Love." 

With great anticipation, Finn selected the playlist.

The first track wasn't a song. Finn could tell by the sound of a shuffling microphone, indicating that this was a personal recording. He listened closely as Poe's recognizable voice started speaking.

"This one's new, so, uh...you gotta bear with me. I wrote this one as soon as I got the chance. Maybe one day, I'll actually show it to him"-Poe stopped to laugh and Finn grinned-"But anyway, here it goes. I love you, Finn. I always will."

Finn was in such awe that he blocked out the first part of the song.

Poe  _loved_ him.

Like,  _really_ loved him. So much so that he wrote a freaking song for him.

Finn smiled and tuned back into the song, anxious to hear what the man had to say about him.

" _Shine on, you sinking sun,_

_'Cause the waning time, it gets me low_

_Look on, you wicked world,_

_I will wait my turn, but it goes slow._

_I won't lie to you, I won't lie,_

_When the water comes, we won't survive._

_And the rain is gonna come._

_But he was standing there._

He had gotten what he wanted. Tonight, Finn would set off to give Poe what he deserved.

 

*****

 

He found him working on the x-wing as usual. 

When Poe caught sight of Finn, he smiled and started to climb down the ladder. As they came closer, however, Poe's expression changed to one of horror. Finn could tell that he had noticed the Music Player. He didn't understand why Poe was ashamed that he found it.

When he placed it in Poe's palm, the older man was already turning away.

"Forgot about that. Thanks" he said quickly. Finn grabbed his collar.

"Now just hold on a second" he demanded.

Poe was the most defiant creature in the galaxy, but even he couldn't refuse such a request from Finn.

When he turned around, he was staring confidently into Finn's eyes. Finn knew that honestly, Poe felt like he was going to throw up. 

They stood in awkward silence before Poe spoke.

"You listened to it" he said, weakly.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, and I  _loved_ it. I didn't know you could write like that."

Poe tried to keep his nonchalant stamina, but Finn could detect the slightest blush creeping up to his cheeks. He wouldn't look him in the eye, but a bashful smile showed on his face.

"Really? I mean, it was just a silly recording."

Finn cupped his face in his hands and kissed him gently. Poe was startled, but he soon kissed him back.

They stayed like that for a little moment before pulling apart.Finn noticed that Poe appeared relieved, as if he had been waiting for this moment for a while. 

"It was beautiful" said Finn. "I knew you'd find a way to tell me you love me."

Poe laughed and gently boxed him in the shoulder. 

"Shut up. And,uh, nice jacket by the way."

Finn looked down at himself. "Oh" and he started to pull it off, but Poe moved both of his hands to Finn's shoulders.

"Hey" he whispered."Keep it. It suits you."

Finn grinned and looked up at the sky. He welcomed the dark with a new fondness. After all, as long as he had his light, they would stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from Nightlab's "Not changing, Pop's seeking." 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: rayndork.tumblr.com


End file.
